Come out of the closet!
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry get stuck in a closet in Snape’s class. This leads to some very interesting conversation . DMHP, My first Harry Potter fanfiction.


Come out of the closet!

Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry get stuck in a closet in Snape's class. This leads to some very interesting conversation . DMHP

S.A.: There is a guy in my ALA class who will go into the closet at the back of the classroom and not come out until the teacher says "Come out of the closet!" If you find this disturbing... blame him. He inspired it.

* * *

"_Why the bloody hell did Snape make **me** get the stupid potion!"_ Draco screamed in his mind as he stared at a very shirtless Harry Potter, squished in a potions supply closet. Apparently, some sixth years thought that it would be funny to shove Harry into this particular closet and lock the door. They did not know, however, that Draco Malfoy was already in the closet and the space between the shelves was so small that the boys had to press their backs painfully against the said shelves to keep from touching. Oh yes, why Harry's shirt was off. Well, the boys had caught him at a time when his robes were being washed (Transfiguration accident, which was all Harry would say), leaving him in his plain uniform. When he was shoved into the closet, some potions where joggled and one fell on his shirt. So, Harry had to remove it before he no longer had a torso. 

Draco was more embarrassed, however, seeing as how one of the falling potions made his robes and pants disappear.

Suddenly, there was a loud booming at the door. "Draco Malfoy, what is taking you so long!"

It was Snape. "Someone locked the door!"

"What!"

"I said someone locked the bloody door!"

"I can't hear you!"

Harry sighed before yelling as well. "Someone locked the door!"

"Harry Potter! What are you doing in there?"

There was a small bit of noise outside of the closet before a female voice cried "Harry! We've been looking all over for you!" Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please come out of the closet already! You're causing unneeded stress for very many people!"

Draco then yelped as he felt something pinch the back of his thigh...

* * *

Snape, Ron and Hermione were standing in front of the door when they heard a yelp and a whimper from Draco. 

"Looks like you need some help with that..."

"Well, get on your knees..."

"I'm **not** getting on my knees."

"You can't very well reach it standing up, can you, Potter?"

"Yes, I can. It's not like I'm using my mouth after all."

There was the sound of shifting for a moment.

"Oh, god! Potter!"

Ron and Snape's eyes widened at the sound of potions being rustled, soon followed by the splashing of a liquid.

"Malfoy!"

"What!"

"Now there's white stuff all over my chest!"

Ron nearly fainted.

"That wouldn't have happened if you'd kept your shirt on!"

"**This** wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taken off your pants!"

Hermione took a deep breath, counted to ten, and let it out slowly. "Would you boys just come out of the closet? This is getting ridiculous!"

"...Harry! You can't stick that there!"

"Watch me."

There was a loud scream, ending in Draco hissing.

"Harry! You know that hurts!"

"Of course I do. We've done this before, but this time, the positions are switched."

"I didn't know you were that cruel. No preparation at all..."

"You never do."

"You have a point."

"Draco, I didn't know legs could bend that way!"

"They can. Is this how it felt for you?"

"Yes. You know, I didn't know that you were this vocal during something like this."

"There're a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Like what?"

"I purposely let my walls down around you. Around everyone else, I don't act angry or disgusted or anything."

* * *

Harry looked up after Draco yelped and whimpered, trying to find what made the boy react so. His eyes rested on a small crab (Dumbledore had warned them about a small nest of them) pinching the back of Draco's bare thigh. 

"Looks like you need some help with that..."

Draco looked at him. "Well, get on your knees..."

Harry glared. "I'm **not** getting on my knees."

"You can't very well reach it standing up, can you, Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I can. It's not like I'm using my mouth after all."

Harry grabbed the crab and easily pried the claw open. Draco quickly discovered that, as bad as the pinching had been, removing it was much worse.

"Oh, god! Potter!" Draco reflexively moved away from the pain, therefore towards Harry, and, due to the small space, into the shelf behind them. One of the potions on the upper part fell and its contents splattered on Harry's chest.

"Malfoy!"

"What!"

"Now there's white stuff all over my chest!"

"That wouldn't have happened if you'd kept your shirt on!"

"**This** wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taken off your pants!"

"Would you boys just come out of the closet? This is getting ridiculous!"

Ignoring her, Harry picked up the blasted crab, identified one of the potions as acid, opened the container and held the crab over it.

"Harry! You can't stick that there!"

"Watch me." Harry dropped the crab in the acid. The crab screamed loudly and Draco hissed in sympathy for the small creature.

"Harry! You know that hurts!"

"Of course I do. We've done this before, but this time, the positions are switched." Harry said, thinking of last week when a spider met its unfortunate end.

"I didn't know you were that cruel. No preparation at all..." It was true: the crab couldn't have prepared for the on coming pain.

"You never do."

"You have a point."

"Draco, I didn't know legs could bend that way!" Harry said as the crab's legs bent backwards as it died.

"They can. Is this how it felt for you?" Draco was, of course, thinking of times when he'd tortured small animals in Harry's presence.

"Yes. You know, I didn't know that you were this vocal during something like this." Harry thought that Draco would at least have the decency to show respect for the dead.

"There're a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Like what?"

"I purposely let my walls down around you. Around everyone else, I don't act angry or disgusted or anything."

Harry's eyes widened. "You're serious?" Draco nodded. "To tell you the truth... I don't mind being stuck in here with you..." Draco's eyes widened as Harry closed the space between them and they met in a passionate liplock...

* * *

"Well, George, do you think we have enough material here?" 

"Yes, I do, Fred."

"Shall we undo the spell, then?"

"I think we should!"

Fred turned off the tape recorder while George undid the spell on the door which made any sentence including the words "lock" and "door" in it impossible to hear on the outside.

* * *

Hermione looked the door over once more, eyes settling on the doorknob and the lock on it. "Well, duh, stupid." She undid the lock and opened the door... 

To stare at Draco and Harry in a making-out pile of limbs on the floor, as they had been leaning against the door.

They stopped kissing and looked up, Draco gulping, to see the twins come, wide eyed, around the corner.

Harry, however, only had one thing to say.

"Bloody hell, Ron, your ears can get **red**!" Ron promptly fainted.

* * *

End. 

Fred: Now, how many of you got dirty thoughts while reading that?

S.A., Ron, Harry, Draco, Snape, George: Uhh... /raise hands/

Fred: I see... /seen with hand raised/ Well, then-

Twins: Our work here is done!

S.A.: Incase you didn't get it, they weren't doing anything dirty and Fred and George shoved Harry into the closet, knowing full well that Draco was in there. It was all a plan (though they only wanted blackmail, not kissage)!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... no, really. I own NOTHING!

_**Review, please**!_


End file.
